


Excuses

by SolarMorrigan



Series: Those 100 [16]
Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: M/M, actually light-hearted I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Egon and Peter are most definitely not avoiding Ray and Winston.  They really do have very important things to do.  Really</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuses

“A Jags game, Winston?  You’ve gotta be kidding me!  Never mind that they’re the worst team to ever don baseball caps—don’t look at me like that, your loyalty to the team is admirable, but come on—and did you happen to forget what happened the _last time_ I set foot in that stadium?  Count me out, Zed.”

-/-/-

“I do apologize, Raymond, but I am otherwise engaged this evening.  I will be very busy with a personal experiment I’ve been considering for some time—of course, I’ll be certain to inform you of the outcome should it be of any interest to you.  I hope it won’t be disappointing attending Doctor Jashi’s presentation on your own.”

-/-/-

“It is very regrettable I’ll be missing the signing of Miss Marble’s latest mystery novel, Winston.  Any writer whose work manages to keep you guessing is one whose hand I wish to shake.  Unfortunately, I already promised my time to Peter this afternoon.  He insists he has yet to repay me for the… unpleasantness that took place at the opera.  He’ll be dragging me to a matinee showing of some tasteless Western film, I’m sure.  Perhaps I’ll be able to accompany you next time.”

-/-/-

“Ah, sorry, Tex, I’ve got paperwork to catch up on.  Janine’s been breathing down my neck all month about making sure the insurance is paid up and I should probably get on that.  It’s not easy being the only one around here doing any of that tedious paper-pushing, keeping the bill collectors off our backs, keeping Janine in gaudy jewelry and keeping you and Egon in blinking gizmos that don’t actually do anything, but it’s a sacrifice… stop laughing at me, Ray.  Just see if I remember to save time to go to the comic shop with you _next_ month.”

-/-/-

“Say, Ray?” Winston inquired of his red-headed companion, glancing away from the shining line of cars before them.

“Yeah, Winston?” Ray replied absently, his attention still enraptured by the marvelous pieces of machinery he just itched to bury his hands in.

“D’you get the feeling that Egon and Pete are… I dunno, avoiding us?”

That, at least, seemed to grab Ray’s interest.  “Avoiding us?  What gave you that idea?”

“I don’t know, man, it just seems like every time in the past few weeks we’ve invited them somewhere, they’ve had some kind of excuse.  I mean, you know normally Egon would’ve been all over this car show; he likes mechanics almost as much as you n’ me.” Winston shrugged, then smirked briefly, “And Peter usually wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to flirt with all the pretty girls showcasing these fine machines.”

Ray gave a short chuckle, but his face then fell into a pensive frown.  “I guess they haven’t really been hanging out with us as much lately… but that’s alright.  They’ve both been kinda occupied.  Our busy season is coming and Peter says he wants to get all the files in order so he can just coast through it without Janine bugging him for stuff.  Y’know, he does paperwork pretty much the same way he went through college: cramming it all in at the last minute.” The shorter man grinned, “And Egon says he’s working an idea for a new project.  He seems pretty enthusiastic; I can’t wait until he’s ready to share it!”

“Alright, homeboy, I’ll take your word on it.  Guess they have seemed pretty busy.” Winston shrugged before glancing down at the program they’d been issued at the door, “Now, what do you say to going to the unveiling of Generous Motor’s new model?  I bet if we flash our IDs at the door we’ll get some real good seats.”

“I’d say that sounds like a plan, Winston.” Ray’s grin widened, demonstrating his capacity for ever-increasing excitement, “C’mon!”

-/-/-

“So, when are Ray and Winston supposed to be back from the car show?” Peter asked, leaning back against the pillows to catch his breath.

“Likely not before dinner,” Egon replied, laying back next to him, “And that’s if Ray manages to keep his hands off the engines.”

“Hmm, plenty of time, then.” Peter grinned, giving a sinuous stretch before rolling over to bury his nose in the crook of Egon’s neck.

“I always knew about your hyperactive libido, but I never imagined you would be quite this…” Egon paused, clearing his throat to gain composure even as Peter began nipping the skin of his shoulder, “Incorrigible.”

“Maybe it’s just you.” Peter murmured against his skin, moving his lips to the curve of his lover’s neck.

“Peter,” The blond brought a hand up to the nape of Peter’s neck, stilling him for a moment, “We are going to have to tell them.  Sooner rather than later, I would prefer.  I think Winston is beginning to believe we’re avoiding them.”

Finally Peter’s actions ceased.  Instead, he rested his chin on Egon’s chest, releasing a slow breath through his nose.  “I know,” He admitted, “It’s just kinda hard, I guess.”

“Why?” Egon inquired, absently stroking at the back of Peter’s neck.

The brunet moved his shoulders in a motion approximating a shrug.  “Bunch of reasons, I guess.  Nothing to get into now.  Anyway, you can’t really blame me for wanting to keep you to myself for a while.” He winked up at Egon.

Egon quirked an eyebrow at him, but gave a minute smile.  “I admit, I’m guilty of similar thoughts.  Nonetheless, Ray is eventually going to start insisting that I share this new… project with him.”

Peter snorted, sitting up once more.  “Project, Spengler?  Really?” He grinned down at the physicist resting against his pillows.

“Well, you are a bit of a project, if I am being honest.  After all, I’ve been working since college to improve your behavior.  Something of a drawn-out Pygmalion.  However, I seem to be failing where Higgins prevailed.”

Peter rolled his eyes.  “Oh, please.  As if you can improve on perfection.  Also,” His eyes flashed with amusement as he leaned down to bring his face level with Egon’s, “You are _not_ sharing me with Ray.”

The statement forced an amused snort out of Egon, who began to reply even as Peter brushed their lips together.  “No, I am not.”


End file.
